


Instant Crush

by anenome



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenome/pseuds/anenome
Summary: Wanda/Vision. Various short ((mostly horny)) oneshots of varying length.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	1. Voyeur

"Oh my God," Darcy whispered to herself, "He's going down on her again?" 

Her subjects of study had been in bed all day long. They hadn't even gotten up to eat, which was frankly appalling. 

Darcy watched in rapt fascination as Vision bobbed his head leisurely between Wanda's thighs, his dark red hands palming the swells of her hips as she sat on his face with hands braced against the bedroom wall. The scientist's breath caught when she saw him raise two fingers and begin to vibrate them at extreme speed. He brushed them against Wanda's quivering sex, earning a sharp gasp from his wife. 

"Holy- he can can- oh, wow." Darcy could only mutter incoherently. On screen, Vision began alternating strokes with his tongue and vibrating fingers. Darcy's cheeks went hot. Wanda cried out in wild abandon, the sound tinny on the old TV.

"He really is the perfect man," she whispered wistfully into her folded arms, eyes still glued to the screen. Wanda came with a full-body shudder, screaming Vision's name. Darcy clenched her knees together.

"Who, me?" Jimmy's voice broke through her reverie. Darcy snapped up, throwing an elbow out and leaning her head on it in what she hoped was a very cool nonchalant pose that completely blocked the screen.

"Uh, no, what?" Darcy hoped her cheeks weren't as fiery red as they felt.

"Oh, thought you were saying something." Jimmy handed her a coffee. "Anything interesting going on?"

"Nope. They're picking out drapes," Darcy replied in a high tone that would have made Jane instantly suspicious.

"Oh." He blinked. "Ok! Just give me a holler if that changes." The officer gave a chipper wave and left.

Darcy slumped. Thank God Jimmy didn't know her that well.

She returned to monitoring the magical sex tape like it was her job. 

Since it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all it would be if I was writing Wandavision lol


	2. Long-Distance

It was another month before they could see each other again. A long, lonely month of sleepless nights and near-constant messaging. When Vision gave her the details of their next visit, Wanda barely spared the time to pack an extra pair of underwear before hopping on a flight.

This time they met in Barcelona, at the elegant Casa Mimosa. It was late summer, the unbearable heat of the day only a degree cooler now that it was evening. The black slip Wanda wore clung to her skin. As she made her way up two flights of stairs and down a hall to the suite where Vision had arranged their stay, Wanda's pulse picked up. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt such anticipation.

She had missed him so much, it scared her. 

Before they had run into each other and finally reconciled, she had thought of Vision occasionally, feeling the same dull pangs of regret she felt towards the few boyfriends she’d left behind in her life. She never stayed in one place long enough for such relationships to work out. She thought he would fade away, like the rest.

Then they ran into each other while she was on a job in Moscow. Her heart brightened with unexpected intensity at the sight of him. She had tried to stay stern with him, still a little salty that he’d sided against her. But when he apologized and confessed his irrepressible longing for her, she could no longer deny her own feelings. They shared a first kiss that escalated into sweet fumbling sex and just like that the affair began.

They had only had a few blissful days together before duty called and they had to go their separate ways once more. The moment they parted, Vision was all Wanda could think about. She found herself obsessively following his exploits on the news. The danger he faced bothered her more than it ever had before. She felt unaccountably protective of him. She knew he could handle himself. But she wanted to be there by his side.

And in his bed. All month, she couldn't stop torturing herself with the memory of their bodies coming together. It may have been Vision's first sexual relationship, but he learned quickly. It didn't hurt that his body was ridiculously hot, tall and lean and etched with lines of muscle, like a classical sculpture come to life. And that stamina of his. Inhuman.

When she wasn't lost in those memories, she was imagining what they would do next. What it would be like if he fucked her over a balcony. What expression he might make as she went down on him.

Wanda tried to cool her warm cheeks with her cold fingers. She was coming in hot. Vision might just want to catch up first. With her more worldly experience, he tended to follow her lead. Not that she knew much more about relationships than he did. But she knew enough not to show up looking like she was only here for a good lay. 

Even if that was partially true.

Taking a calming breath, Wanda slid her card in the lock and opened the door. The luxury suite looked clean and empty, lit by a single bedside lamp. No Vision. She frowned. She had definitely sensed him here on her way up.

Wanda barely had time to drop her duffle bag to the floor before there was a whoosh of displaced air and she found herself pressed against the door, swept up in a tight embrace against a very broad, very naked, and very wet chest. Vision's lips found hers and he kissed her like he needed her to live.

Wanda's stomach flipped. Her face was hot again, despite the drips from Vision's hair.

"Oh, Wanda, how I have missed you," Vision said, his nose buried in her hair. He breathed in deep then released a satisfied sigh. Then he was kissing her along her jaw. 

"I- ah- missed you too," Wanda responded with a hitch. Her mind went blank, all attention on the sensation of his hot breath on her collarbone, her taut nipples against his chest. 

She had never been happier not to talk. Fucking was one way to catch up, anyway, she thought.

With that decision, Wanda pulled Vision in for another kiss, this one directed by her, as she plunged her tongue between those exquisitely soft lips and returned his passion twofold. She reached down and snatched away the towel slung around his hips, swallowing his groan as she slid her fingers along his long hard cock. Just the feel of him made her cunt ache.

Much as she would love for him to take her against the door this instant, she could deny herself a little longer. She had another idea she really wanted to try.

"Vis, I want to try something."

"Anything," he replied hoarsely. 

"I think you'll like it." Wanda guided him to the bed, nudging him to sit back on it. She didn't bother removing her own clothes - the contrast was simply too erotic. She leaned down to give Vision one last reassuring kiss. Then she knelt between his legs. She held his fascinated gaze as she licked the liquid beads from the head of his cock. He shuddered. She gave him a secret, dirty smile. Then she took him in her mouth.

"Oh." It was the only coherent word Vision got out before devolving into gasping moans as Wanda began to move up and down, sucking him down as deep as she could. She began slow, trying to remember the right rhythm. She hadn't done this enough to be completely confident in her technique, but she could recall driving one of her ex-boyfriends absolutely wild when she nailed the perfect pace.

A hand fell hesitantly on her hair, light and unsure. 

She grabbed it, settling his grip on her head. "Guide me, Vis. Show me what feels good," she said thickly.

At her urging, Vision began to push her slightly deeper with each dip of her head. His movements grew more sure as she hit her stride. A guttural groan sounded above her. Music to her ears. From her quickly snatched glimpse, Vision looked overwhelmed. She loved that look. His eyes slit shut, his mouth tugged in a grimace of pleasure. He might come pretty soon.

Vision bucked against her in anticipation. Wanda quickened her pace, feeling his thighs and core begin to flex against her. He gasped. 

Suddenly he was gone, so quickly that Wanda bonked her nose into the edge of the mattress. She looked up, confounded.

A second later, Vision materialized in the middle of the bed, rising up as if he'd flung himself up from a trampoline below.

Wanda's jaw dropped. "Did I just make you phase?"

"I believe you did. And I just scared some poor elderly couple nearly to death," he said, his matter-of-fact tone belied by his pink cheeks.

She tried to keep a straight face. But she burst out laughing. Vision's lips quirked. Then he was laughing too. 

"I guess-" Wanda could barely breathe. "I guess I did too good a job on that blowjob." She tried to hold in her giggly aftershocks, but then Vision's disgruntled face did her in again.

"I, well, the job was not quite done."

"Is that so?" Her laughter subsided at last, her own unfulfilled desire roaring back to life. She climbed on the bed to straddle him. "Let's fix that, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be an old Kitty Pryde joke my subconscious stole


End file.
